runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:EmirFasu
Welcome! wanted dead list. if u want to do the wanted dead list meet me at clan wars and add me as ur freind (silverdragar) 21:20, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Emir... i have long awaited your ignorance on the clan wiki. Considering you steal my pictures, and slander my clan, i think you might be scared. i have allies more powerful than ever. try to get back on your feet, and see what happens. Caeser VI (talk) 22:57, March 6, 2013 (UTC) powerful allies huh? name them caeser or could i jsut call u lanclot455. 18:46, April 18, 2013 (UTC). 2 things you need to realize 1. you need to unblock me. its not getting you anywhere to coward around and not talk to me at all, infact, its unclear why you blocked me in the first place. i hate having to talk to amylee and other of your comrades just so i can relay you messages that you twist around. also, most of the info on your wiki is false. i beat you all 4 times, with screenshots to prove it. if i have to get them, i will. 2. Josh117snipe is now on my side. you may remember him from Rome, back in 2010-2012. hes back, and he is on my side. he lays claim to all of world 3, because he rightfully owned it back in 2011. before you start pulling out the "i have owned it since 2008", keep in mind, you account is only 2 years old. you made it back in 2010. and even if you laid claim to it, me or you wouldnt have lasted 5 seconds back then. thats how serious Rome was. Thee Emir's Reply First of all, nothing on my wiki is false! Second of all dont get mad because I blocked you..YOU ARE A TROLL! No need to lie about it.We met in 2011, but that doesn't mean I started in 2011.I started playing this game since 2007, but maybe you started playing in 2011? New Moorish Empire( now A.K.E) back in 2008 ruled Al Kharid world 1, but as you know our type of clans, "pocs" had to move to world 3. Rome?Look, it's up to you if you want to rp as some pre-medival civilization but don't bring that to the Kharidians. Not a Troll. How am i a troll for winning both of our wars? I was actually going to have an allaince with you, but you called it a "mental help group". If you unblocked me, we could probobly talk this out and become friends again. and please, leave responses on my page, not on yours. Thanks, King Lanc 20:08, March 12, 2013 (UTC) False War Dude! I asked even your former members/ aquaintances, they even admitted to there never being any 4 battles. And please dont edit my Page as I don't do the same to yours.You may deny as you please but we both know we didn't have 4 battles! 2 skirmishes in which we both eventually lost?! Increasingly Hard Yes, we did have 4 battles. We had 3 battles during our first war, (you lost all 3), and 1 during our last (you lost). The friends you may have asked werent around then or something. And btw, leave messages on my talk page so i can see them as they appear. And please, un block and add me so we can either develope an "allaince", or atleast talk some things out. I dont consider my actions in the war trolling, if you even know the definition of it. King Lanc 00:18, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Shows This display shows what an unformidable leader you are in the sense you cant take a little war, when you started it! My spies told me that your pushing to take Varrock, and that you have spies in my clan. Accept your rightful place in the desert, caese hostility, and cooperate and we will be nice. 20:25, March 13, 2013 (UTC) King Lanc 22:09, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Treaty ideals Since you have yet neglected to leave me a message, i have came up with an idea that could satisfy most--- or all of us concerning this war deal. if you want details regarding land spacing, rights, etc, message me or leave me a section on the clan wiki. King Lanc 00:13, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Surprised Your map surprises me..you didn't attempt to falsify our borders this time and seem to be respecting the borders.For that I am grateful, so I'm open to your idea? Praise the lord. You might have to unblock me first so i can talk to you and get to know you better again, but for now, i can explain. I am sorta tired of all this conflict, and i think its about time for me and you to make peace. The boundaries would be showed in the map i provided, but i will not take down the propoganda, as a good part of it is historical. We can be independent states, and as long as we have no restrictions about going into al kharid, we will let you roam the map. as you can even see, i didnt dupe arch angelx out either. I gave him falador. All you have to do is agree, and i will make a treaty section on my wiki, and you can sign your name with four tidles(King Lanc 19:48, March 14, 2013 (UTC)) signifying you agree. If we become allies, i can also teach you how to edit pics of maps and actually make the kharidian trade map instead of using a random map with lines on it.. (Haha). With much enthuisiasm and encouragement, King Lanc 19:48, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Hallelujah! Haha, yea trade maps would be good for us.Honestly I planned to unblock you but haven't been on the past 2 days.Surely I will get on today.I TOTALLY AGREE with the historical propaganda , I'll keep the stuff I put up too.Inpendent states that trade with each other sounds swell too.So before I agree on the treaty.... all that is above is true and nothing is missing out this treaty,correct? 100% 100% true, no lies. Im pobobly going to have to make a history timeline, especially with alot going on nowadays. anyways, you need to tell me what the trade routes look like so i can make the maps and upload them for you. King Lanc 21:53, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Sign Here As the Leader of the Al-Kharidians and the Emir of Al-Kharid I here by sign the Treaty for Peace and for Independent states.Also a route flows from our city up north through the desert and taking the path to the southern Varrock gate, a route flows south from our city south to the desert/Polliniveach, a route goes west to Lumbridge leading through Draynor area but passing through the city to the Port of Sarim and then last but not least heading north towards Falador. EmirFasu 22:17, March 14,2013 (UTC) hey when you getting on again? i fell asleep early last night. Chancellor Lanc 00:45, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Been online I'm on now, been on, I seen you in lobby for some time though.Lol, must've been sleepy huh? sorta i was actually very very very tired. lol, and i cant see you. your prolly gonna have to message me or something. make sure youve unblocked me n everything. n private is turned off. Chancellor Lanc 02:01, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Warning of War Your clan has been a thorn in everyones side for so long. My clan has tried to maintain a peacefull embassy with you, but yet you fail to give us the liberties of diplomacy. You have made many of an accounts to spy on us, and it is commonly known that you sent your accoutn named tea trader into the Legendary Akatsuki to spy and recieve intelligence for yourself. Your IP address has also been tracked as the one who deleted all the pages of allies that were listed on my page, including 24z mofoz. You cannot deny this because on your EmirFasu edits, it says you removed your whole page right before everyone elses was deleted, sort of like a cover up. Irool75 and Lord akatsuki have become highly irritated as of late, even forcing me back from a legacy so i could keep peace in the balance. Your actions are intollerable, and must be stopped. Saying you will declare war on an Empire is not a fond thing to do, especially since the Empire triples your size, with a colony soon to become a added state. My clan has grown from the likes of 17 un active people, to 70 active members with all level 100+. I am now a formidable foe, of the likes that you have not seen since the Rebels of Bandos clan. The mighty steamroller i have for so long talked of and threatened upon you, has awakened. This message is your final warning. Stop advancing out of boundaries, Stop threatening my brother clan, and Stop your foolish feud with our clan. "Make Sultan Sorry, Stop the Advancement!" Chancellor Lanc 03:02, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Be it may You may be framed, thats yet to be decided. You have 2 days to comply, or war. Rules You must stop expanding, i dont want to see you outside of al kharid with soldiers like i have lately.-no. You must stop syping on all allied clans, effective quickly.-agreed You must stop trying to trick us with fake accounts that you have made recently.-agreed, ive been having spys but tea trader is not my account. You must obey Grand Allaince law.-hell no Infractions Infractions of the proposed laws give me no choice to either forcibly make you comply, or lose all that my clan stands for. You have 10 minutes to change your mind on the disagreed subjects. dafu**? you aint **** ***** War War it is. False Accusation What's all this about Lanclot and I threatening you with war and sabotage? I haven't spoken to you in over a month, mainly because you never show your face and because you have many other accounts. Lanclot may have threatened you but I definetley didn't. If you don't remove it then I will. Moral of the story = Don't make false accusations and don't fuck with me. That wan't a threat, nor was it a warning, it's just a little comment saying that you don't know how to handle a clan and yes, you have spies in your clan. Not sent by me, i'm not warring with you so why would I need spies to track your movements? And uh, Just a little clarification please, Where the hell in that entire message did I say that i will sabotage you and go to war with you? Please tell me, i am EXTREMELY eager to know where i wrote or implied that. Once again, remove My name from your wiki page or I will. I already know who the spies are. I don't care, remove my name from your wiki page and answer my previous question: Where the hell in that entire message did I say that i will sabotage you and go to war with you? Please tell me, i am '''EXTREMELY' eager to know where or how i wrote or implied that for you to accuse me of it on your al-kharid empire wiki page.'' ''He means you Al kahrid non sense youve been posting. "lanclot and nex threaten the empire with sabatoge and war to take over lands". '' Wow, the "Sultan" can't answer a simple question, I'm Shocked, What a huge surprise. Membership. Hey. I'm looking for a clan to join and yours appears to be quite active. I haven't played RS (nor been on this wiki) for about two years and would rather enjoy starting to play again. Get back to me. Silvabane I 18:37, April 30, 2013 (UTC)